roguempirefandomcom-20200213-history
Warrior
In-game description: Warriors are fierce fighters highly trained for close combat situations. Before the apperance of the First Shadow warriors were emplyed as city guards or bodyguards of important persons. Warrios usually specialize in 1-handed weapon and shield combat (high defense) or 2-handed weapon combat (high damage). Main characteristics: *''Melee combat oriented.'' *''Very tough.'' *''Has several passive abilities to enhance their defensive capabilities'' *''Can learn different combat moves.'' *''Cannot learn spells.'' Fighters are a melee oriented class that can specialize in shield combat or two-handed weapon combat. They tend to get more strength and constitution when compared to other classes. Talents 'Rarity: Common (Gray/No Star)' Shield Bash I Bash the target with your shield, pushing them back 2 tiles! *Needs an equipped Shield! *Target gets 1.2*damage and is knocked back 2 tiles. Target loses + (character_str - enemy_str) * 35 energy. *If bashed into other target, that other taget might get moved back 1 tile and loses + (character_str - enemy_str) * 35 energy. *Cooldown: 7 turns Shield Positioning I Increases block rating by 25%. *Needs an equipped Shield! Note: This does NOT increase your block CHANCE by 25%, but the block rating is increased by 25%. Trap Prepared Armor I You know how to build your armor to resist some of the traps effects. Reduces trap effects by 40%. Leap Attack I Leaps on the target's head, hitting them with your equipped weapon! *Jumps up to 2 tiles to the target with tremendous force. *Deals damage*distance *Cooldown: 5 turns Great Constitution I Permanently increases the character's Constitution by 6 points. Great Strength I Permanently increases the character's strength by 6 points. 'Rarity: Uncommon (Green/One Star)' Colosal Strike I A massive attack on target that does 2.5X Damage but drains 2X Energy! *Cooldown: 7 turns Colosal Strike II A massive attack on target that does 3.5X Damage but drains 2X Energy! *Cooldown: 7 turns Whirlwind attack I You move quickly up to 2 titles away and strike in all directions with your weapon(s). *Needs melee weapon/s. *Has 8 turn cool down. *Uses 1200 energy. Advanced One Handed Weapon Combat Increase damage and speed using one-handed weapons by 15% Shield Bash II Bash the target with your shield,pushing them back 3 titles! Replaces the ”Shield Bash I” talent. *Needs an equipped Shield! *Target gets 1.3*damage and is knocked back 3 tiles. Target loses + (character_str - enemy_str) * 35 energy. *If bashed into other target, that other taget might get moved back 1 tile and loses + (character_str - enemy_str) * 35 energy *If bashed into other target, that other target might get moved back 1 title and also loses + (char_str - enemy_str)* 35 energy *Cooldown: 7 turns Hardened shield I //i think that this two appears after you take Shield Positioning I Blocks an additional 75% of melee damage . Need shield to work Shield polishing I Shield blocks 75% more ranged damege. Need shield to work 'Rarity: Rare (Purple/Two Stars)' Anti Magic Training I & II Anti Magic Training I:increase magic resistance rating by 25%. Magic resistance is dependent on constitution instead of intelligence. Anti Magic Training II:increase magic resistance rating by 80%. Magic resistance is dependent on constitution instead of intelligence. Phased Shield Coating A special coating enables the character to block most magical or elemental attacks. Great Strength II Permanently Increase the characters Strength by an aditional 9 points. Granting a total of +15 Strength. Great Strength III Permanently Increase the characters Strength by an aditional 15 points. Granting a total of +30 Strength. Shield Bash III Bash the target with your shield, pushing them back 4 titles! Replaces the ”Shield Bash II” talent. *Needs an equiped Shield ! *Target gets 1.5*damage and is knocked back 4 tiles. Target loses + (character_str - enemy_str) * 35 energy. *If bashed into other target, that other taget might get moved back 1 tile and loses + (character_str - enemy_str) * 35 energy *Cooldown: 7 turns Armor Perfectionist I Needs an armor coverage of +50% to be active. Gives a flat 1 damage reduction of any source + 1 every 12 levels. There are Armor Perfectionist II and III in the game.All need armor coverage of +50% to be active. Armor Perfectionist II Gives a flat 2 damage reduction of any source + 1 every (8-10?) levels.//already had 3lvl of ability so cant say exactly Armor Perfectionist III Gives a flat 3 damage reduction of any source + 1 every 6 levels+chance to ignore any type of damage completely!. 'Rarity: Legendary (Gold/Three Stars)' Warriors Vengeance The more damage the character sustained, the more damage character inflicts, up to near double damage at 1 hit point. ”He continued the fight even harder than before. He was unstoppable”. Hel tah” chronicles Organ Protection Decrease Enemy Critical Hit Chance Rating by 30%. Organ Targeting Increases Critical Hit Chance Rating by 50%.